Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a substrate processing apparatus and a method of operating the same.
As the electronic industry becomes more and more advanced, a demand for electronic devices with high reliability and high performance is increasing. However, owing to an increase in manufacturing cost, it is not easy to satisfy this demand.
Accordingly, research has been conducted to discover ways for reducing the manufacturing costs of electronic parts or devices related to a substrate processing apparatus and a method of operating the same.